Tokyo Mannor
by Egotistic Maniac
Summary: What do you do when you move in a haunted house? what can Serena do to save her loved ones? The soul of a murderer haunts Serena's new house and tries to kill everyone. But there is someone who knows the truth and is watching and helping Serena, who can i
1. Default Chapter

Hi everyone!This is a story i started doing for english coursework, and thought i would put it up and see what you think. Please let me know what you think, and i will tell you what my teacher thinks!

Tokyo Manor- It was called.

My family and I had been warned many times about the supposed things that had occurred there before we eventually moved in. The stories and rumours that we heard were horrific, ghostly sightings had been reported and poltergeist activity, but still my parents were determined to move in.

The first day we had got there I was worried about what would happen, but I knew I had to be strong for my mother, father and baby sister.

I think now of the horrible sights that I saw, the gargoyles being one, the statues of naked men and women caressing each other, creatures with terrible faces, and most of all a statue of a man biting a woman's neck.. I had heard of these types of things, vampyre they were called.

His face fully embedded into her neck and her features a look of pure terror at the act that was taking place. But for some reason, I liked the look of the statue, part of my body wanted to spew and throw up everything I had for lunch, but the other half wanted to know what it felt like, what it would _be_ like to be a vampyre. I had a strange urge to touch the statue, to feel its cold stone beneath my fingers…

"Serena?" Came the voice of my mother, I jumped as I came out of my daze and looked back at her. She stood a long way away from me on the steps of the manor. I turned to look at the statue, but it wasn't of a vampyre and his victim any more, it was an angel, yet its face was of pure disgust and hatred at something that had happened.

"Coming…" I said over my shoulder, not being bothered to move my body to register my mother's words. I then turned to look at the statue again, its face still of disgust and hatred, and my heart sank. This place had a secret, I could tell and I was going to find it out!



I had a party a few weeks after we arrived, my mother and father stayed over at one of the neighbors and I was allowed to invite some friends. I knew a few girls from school and decided to invite them, there was Raye, Amy and Lita. Amy asked me if she could bring a girl called Mina and I obliged. There were a few boys I knew so I invited them also to brighten up the night a little. There was Andrew and Greg.

But I was shocked to find out who else would be entering into my house that night.

(Flashback)

"Come on in all of you!" I said happily as I saw my guests enter, at first I saw Amy and greeted her friend Mina, I had seen her around college a few times. The next to come was Raye and Lita and it seemed like Lita had brought a friend with her, his name was Ken. Then a random guy arrived saying that he had heard a girl he knew talking about the party, his name was Chad and he seemed interesting so I let him in.

Then came Andrew, Andrew was a good friend of mine, he had been the first one to speak to me in the new college, but he had also brought a guest.

"Darien…" I said, looking up at the senior at my college, he was very tall and extremely handsome. He smiled down at me and walked on past, following Andrew to the living room, not seeming to be at all fazed about the rumours around campus. The night was a bit awkward at the beginning but after about half an hour everyone was fine and drinking beers and any other alcohol my dad had in store accept me, I wasn't allowed, as I had to keep an eye on Rini. Most of the girls thought she was cute but at about nine o'clock I had to put her to bed, as sleep was taking over her fast.

"Hey Serena, you got any more food?" Came the voice of Chad, who was constantly eating. I turned round to look at him and smiled pointing towards the kitchen.

"There's more on the table and in the fridge." I told him and then turned to the rest of the gang. They were playing spin the bottle.

I walked over to the game and sat down beside Andrew. He smiled down at me and then we both watched as Mina spun the bottle. That moment went by so slowly I couldn't see it properly. Then the bottle stopped, it landed on me.

"Oh great!" I said, folding my arms. "Just my luck to come in at the right moment." I smiled at Lita and Amy and then watched as the bottle was spun again.

The seconds turned to minutes and the minutes turned to hours, as the bottle kept on spinning. Then it stopped and my heart stopped along with it.

"Serena and Darien." Greg said happily, and smiled around the group. Everyone smiled back at him and then they all looked at Darien and I. It was time- I was going to kiss him. At that moment Chad walked back in again and sat down next to Raye, chips and dip in his arms and a mouth full of the stuff.

"Wot's 'appened?" He asked in his common way of talking, I could tell he definitely wasn't from this part originally.

"The bottle landed on Serena and Darien." Amy informed him, leaning over and taking one of the dips he had managed to find and then shoved a chip in it.

"I dunno…" I began; trying to act like I wasn't sure or bothered, and I saw a look of disappointment appear on Darien's face. After a few seconds Darien had moved from the opposite end of the circle to right in front of me. I looked up at him, I mean really looked up at him. Even on our knees he was at most a head taller than me, his large dark blue eyes shone in the light of the candles that were placed around the room. He looked like a God. Darien's face began to glow with happiness and his lips shone with radiance. I loved looking at him, I loved seeing him looking at me and I loved him.

"Fine, whatever!" I said giving in and sitting back on my calves, his eyes lit up again and he seemed relieved and yet excited at what was to come. He almost made me laugh, he was that excited, well I think he was excited, it might have just been me that was excited enough for the both of us. But I was ready and I nodded at him.

He leaned forwards, his face getting closer and closer, his smile became so big and his face so close I thought I was going to clash heads. I closed my eyes awaiting his kiss. That was when I heard her scream

what do you think? I dont know whether you guessed it, i'm Serena, or i am pretending I'm serena, something like that, you know what i mean, right?

Anyways let me know what you think! Lots of love bobs xxxxxxxx


	2. Who screamed and why?

Hey guys so sorry it took so long to update, coursework been crazy and horse driving me mad, really in a good mood as my friend Carys is coming over at the weekend and we are going to watch sailor moon until we drop! Anyway, have fun and read!

Chapter 2

I pulled my face away from Darien and looked towards the door leading out onto the staircase. Another scream penetrated my eardrums and I leapt from the place I had been sitting. I knew that voice, but I had never heard her scream like that!

"Rini!" I said quietly to myself and made my way over to the staircase leading up directly towards her room. I felt a hand touch my arm and I turned almost violently towards the person who was stopping me from getting to Rini.

There, Darien stood, a confused look on his face.

"Serena what's wrong?" He asked me, as though everything was alright, he was acting as though he hadn't heard the scream.

"Wait Darien, are you telling me you didn't hear that?" I asked rather annoyed that he thought I was going loopy and secondly as it seemed someone was playing tricks on me.

"Hear what Serena, are you okay?" He said, moving his head down and holding onto my other arm. I looked up at him sadly and sighed, it must have been my imagination.

"Never mind…" I said, my thoughts still running over the sound of that scream, the little men in my head replaying it over and over again, I was almost mad from hearing it when another person spoke.

"Serena, you still have to kiss Darien!" Came Raye's voice. I turned to look at her and gave her a small smile. Darien led me back to my seat and we both kneeled down. It just didn't _feel_ right

"Serena?" Came Darien's voice, again I had probably zoned out.

"Sorry." I said, looking down at my hands and twiddling my thumbs.

"There's nothing to be sorry for!" Darien said, reaching forwards, pulling my hands apart and with his right hand lifting my chin, until my eyes were looking directly at his.

I guess I could get use to this…

The scream sounded again.

"Don't tell me you didn't hear that either!" I screamed, standing up and walking towards the staircase once more.

I could hear all the rustle of the people behind me as they got to their feet. I knew instantly that they hadn't heard that scream either, as they were acting too calm.

"Serena maybe you had a bit too much to drink?" Raye sort of asked and told me, but I knew I hadn't been hearing things it was too real!

"No Raye, I heard her scream, I'm going to see what's going on up there!" I shouted, really frustrated and annoyed that this made me look mad and they didn't believe me.

"Okay, but I'm taking the dips!" Came Chad's voice, and I laughed in my head a little, he was always such a pig!

We walked up the staircase, me at the front and everyone following, getting bored at what they thought was my brain playing tricks on me. Rini's bedroom was at the far end of the hall on the third floor, so we had to walk along the second floor corridor and I examined each room and when I finally got back to the second stair case I thought I heard something that sounded like a door closing.

"RINI!" I shouted, worried that something had locked her door and was not going to let me in to her. I took the steps three at a time, which was hard saying I was only small, and made my way quickly over to where Rini's door was.

It was shut!

I suddenly calmed down and looked back at everyone as they caught up with me.

"I left the door open…" I told them, trying to see if any of them had caught onto my suspicions or if they were all like Chad- dumb!

I put my hand on the doorknob and began to turn it, I pushed and the door seemed stuck, I began to panic and push harder. I was finally putting my whole weight upon the door and banging it with my shoulder, but it did no good!

I turned round to look at Andrew, my first friend since I came to this place, and my savior, I looked to him, again, for help. He walked forwards and moved me out of the way, I moved back and stood near Lita who put her arm around my shoulders protectively.

Andrew banged his arm against the door and it seemed to be able to hold him as well. "Hmm." He said and looked towards Darien. So Darien walked forwards and stood near his friend and they both tried to bash the door down.

My emotions were rising, what was happening in there, who had locked the door and was Rini okay? All these questions and more were running through my head when something made me get even worse.

I suddenly stopped shivering as I heard what could only be interpreted as banging inside the house, it sounded like the French windows, I had, had them in my old bedroom and they always made that noise when open and in a windy night.

"Darien…" I begged, my voice low and squeaky, I needed to get to her but I couldn't, no didn't, want to imagine what was happening. I looked at the door with fear as all four boys were taking it in turns to bash into it, the noise of the banging windows were driving me crazy along with the boys banging and talking and Raye talking and Amy inquiring. I thought my head was going to explode when I finally heard one final bang and then silence, the doors had stopped banging, or someone had closed them!

"Darien please!" I Screamed, running forwards and taking hold of his hand. "Please hurry!" I said, looking straight up into his deep blue eyes.

He looked down at me, put his hand on my shoulder, turned towards the door and charged. The door hinges buckled and the door fell forwards onto the floor.

The room had been trashed, the cot overturned and the mirror smashed. I ran over to the cot, emptiness stared up at me!

What did you think? please let me know! remember flames are allowed but please be gentle? cringes Anyway see you lovely women (and maybe men) later, luve bobs xxxx


	3. Whats gonna happen

Hey guys, this is the next chappie. Hope you like!

Chapter 3

"Rini! No!" I screamed, fumbling with all of the bed covers, she wasn't here, but she had to be, there was no one here.

"Serena, calm down." Came Raye's voice behind me.

"What do you mean 'calm down'? My sister is gone!" I screamed at the stupid Raven-haired teenager, she wouldn't understand, she couldn't!

"Serena, maybe we should just call the police." Came the voice of her friend Amy.

"She's gone, its all my fault! She's no where!" I screamed, tears seeming to come out in buckets. I couldn't believe what had happened, she was gone and it was my entire fault.

"Serena I think you should look at this." I heard Andrew say, as I was about to fall to the floor. I turned to look at him and walked slowly to where he was standing. I stood in front of him and let him turn my shoulders to where he wanted me to look.

But the sight was even more terrifying than the last thought, "Rini's blood." I said, kneeling down and picking up a shawl that I had put on Rini that night, which seemed to be covered in red substance, which I could only interpret as blood.

"Serena, you don't know that is blood for certain, it could be something like lipstick, or something like that."

"Neither my mother or I wear red lipstick you imbecile." I shot back at Greg, how could he be so stupid?

"Serena he is only trying to help." I could vaguely hear Amy say as she walked over to Greg and held onto his arm.

The only thing that was in my head were the sounds that had been running through my head for the last ten minutes, the screaming and banging and doors creaking. I couldn't take it, Rini was dead, I could feel it and I did nothing about it.

"Its all my fault, its all my fault, I didn't help her." I said, speaking my feelings out loud and falling to the floor finally with despair. I put my head in my hands and rocked back and forth, everyone's voice was telling me that it was my fault, everyone blamed me, and everyone held me responsible for this.

"Serena, listen to me, its not your fault, none of us could get in. You didn't know this was going to happen." Darien said as he put his arm around my shoulder once he had knelt down.

"But she was my responsible, she was taken because I didn't follow my instincts and had come when she first cried then I might have gotten here in time." I said, the pain of failure ripping my heart to pieces.

"Serena, I don't know what to say… I'm sorry." Came the voice of my friend Andrew, who I could tell in his voice that he was distraught. I had known him longer than anyone else and he had known Rini longer than the rest and they had created a kind of bond.

"I think its time for everyone to go now." I said simply, not wanting to be crowded at this time and worrying what I was going to tell my parents.

"I don't think that you should be alone…" Raye began but I turned and looked at her, removing Darien's arm from my shoulder.

"Just go."

I wanted to be alone, I didn't want an audience and everyone to be sorry for me, my life was a big tragedy and I hated it.

I heard their footsteps leave slowly as they descended the stairs and made their way through the hall to the front door. All I needed to do now was to find her body, it had to be here somewhere…

But before I could begin the search I could hear footsteps coming up the stairs again and I turned to have a go at them and tell them to leave when I saw a man run towards me. He ran straight through me and into Rini's room. I ran in there to see who he was but he was gone and the room felt cold.

I again heard footsteps; I turned to see Darien coming up onto the landing. He turned, walked down the hall to Rini's door and looked in at me.

"What are you still doing here? I told you to leave!" I said partly annoyed that he had stayed and not done what I had said but also relieved that I was not alone in this old spooky house.

"We cant get out, the doors are locked, all of them!"

Ohhh, whats happened? What do you think? Let us knxow love you all love bobsxxxx


	4. why is it like this?

_**Its here, and not too scary, i hope, i have already got the next chapter sorted, so you had better review lots and lots!**_

**__**

_**Chapter 4**_

I couldn't believe him- he was obviously just stalling. I pushed straight past him, down the stairway and into the hall where I could see that all of my friends were crowded round the door.

I was still upset and didn't want anyone here when I had to tell my parents, so I pushed past them and grabbed the door handle, expecting to pull it right open, but it didn't move. I turned to look at the hook where we kept the extra pair of keys and pulled the key off. I inserted the key into the lock and turned, I heard the door click. So I pulled the key out again and put it back on the hook, I turned to look at everyone and smiled a smile that said 'Didn't you bother to use the key?' Then pulled on the door, but it wouldn't budge, all I could hear the sighing of the gang behind me.

"We tried that already, but something must be stuck in the lock." Amy said to me, as she stood behind Greg. I looked back at her and sighed also. There was something wrong here, but I couldn't place it.

"Well have you tried any of the other doors?" I asked, looking around the group and seeing blank faces. "Well lets try then shall we?" I said and walked out of the hall, through the living room, through the kitchen and to the back door. I put my hand on the knob sure that the door would open as no one had been near this door all night.

I twisted the knob and started to pull when I heard a click and then a kind of crash coming from the hallway. I turned, startled towards the noise and noticed everyone follow my gaze.

"What was that?" Mina asked, turning to look at Andrew and then at me, as if I was meant to know.

"Why don't we go find out?" Chad asked, he seemed a little drunk; he was probably hyper from eating all of the chips from my cupboard. He turned happily around on the spot he was standing on, but turned a little too quickly and SPLAT! Straight on his face, I must admit it was a little bit of a breather for our nerves as we all ended up laughing. But another noise was heard coming from somewhere in the hall.

"Whoa, there it was again!" Said Raye, but Darien shook his head.

"No, that noise was different!" He said and looked over towards me. I didn't know what to tell him so I just kept quiet and walked towards the hallway. I didn't really know why I was going towards this spooky noise, first my sister gets kidnapped, then the doors mysteriously lock, it was like something out of a horror story.

"Serena be careful!" Amy said to me, I turned to smile back at her and fell flat on my face. I could see the whole group jump as I landed with a thud on the floor. I looked down at where my hands were; there on the floor was a picture. But that was not what I tripped over.

"Where did that come from?" I said to myself more than anyone, my foot had caught the side of my grandmother's coffee table, which we had placed upstairs in the loft away from any possible damage. I couldn't even remember anyone moving it.

"That wasn't here before." Lita said, clinging to Ken and looking sacredly at me.

"I know that, did any of you guys move it?" I asked, looking around the room, but everyone shook their heads. "Oh God, someone has got to be in my house." I figured out and looked behind me and tried to find any kind of clue of entry. But I could see nothing out of the ordinary accept this table.

"I think we should split up, we could maybe cover more ground and see if something is wrong." Mina said looking around the group to see if we thought her idea was good.

"Sure, well why don't we have Mina, Lita and Ken in one group, Amy, Greg and Darien in another, Raye, Chad and Andrew in another and I will go on my own as this is my house." I said and noticed everyone's worry as I said I would be alone.

"Serena, I don't think you should be on your own at this time." Darien said to me, I stifled a laugh, this is my house, who is going to hurt me in my own home?

"Fine, Andrew and I will go to the basement and you guys can decide between you where you want to go." I said to them and began to walk towards the kitchen where the basement door was.

I could hear Andrew's shoes as he caught up with me and began to walk along side me to the basement. We got to the door and I looked around for the keys, but they seemed to already be in the door, mother must have been down there earlier or something.

I turned the handle and peered down at the darkness, this was definitely going to be interesting. "Ready?" I asked Andrew. I looked back at him and noticed a frightened look on his face. "We'll be fine." I said and took hold of his hand as I began to walk down the steps.

The steps creaked beneath my feet making me stop for a while, fearing that there was someone down here and they would hear us coming. I thought about turning back often as well, I could just see the light from the top of the stairs but I didn't want to act cowardly and THERE WAS NOTHING TO BE AFRAID OF!

I began to wonder whether there was an end of these awful, old and creepy steps, when I finally felt something other than the wood of the steps. I had stood on what seemed like soil, it was soft yet solid beneath my feet.

I felt Andrew step to the side of me and gasp at the feeling I had only begun to know. "Why do you have soil in your basement Serena?" He asked me, but I didn't really know why myself so I just shrugged. But Andrew couldn't see me, there was no light and neither of us had any clue to where the light would be.

"Serena?" Andrew suddenly said quietly.

"Hmm?" I replied, a little worried at the sudden question.

"Did you see that?" He said and moved closer to my side. I honestly could say I hadn't seen a thing.

"Umm."

"There, right there, that black…thing." He said and I almost thought I could see something.

I couldn't see anything it was too dark for my eyes, but I could hear something… it was… it sounded like… breathing. I couldn't tell where it was coming from.

I turned around trying to place where it was, but every time I moved it seemed to move with me, staying in front of my senses every time.

"Andrew I think it would be best if we leave!" I whispered to him on my tip toes. I could just see Andrew nod his head in reply as I began to back towards the bottom step which we hadn't really moved far away from.

I felt myself bang into something hard and thanked God we hadn't wanted to move too far away from the steps.

I turned to look at the steps and said, "Right Andrew you go up… AAAARRRGGGGHHHHHHH!" I froze, a large black figure stood in front of me, its face covered but its hands were a ghostly white.

At that moment we ran. We ran into the darkness of the basement trying to avoid shelves and cases. Meanwhile I could hear pounding footsteps, thudding hard against the floor and matching our speed. He was right behind us and there was only one way out the basement and he was closer to it than us. I carried on running round a corner and then jumped over a box as I heard a crash and instantly knew what had happened.

I turned around and Andrew lay on the floor, he had not seen the box and had run straight into it. "Andrew! NO!" I screamed as I saw the large black figure getting closer and closer to my best friend.

"SERENA!"

I hope you liked it and i hope you review as the next one is on the way! Please tell me what you think as it is vital! luv ya all bobs xxxxxxxxxxx


	5. whoops who can it be?

_**Chapter 5**_

I looked around the room for something to use as a weapon, the only thing that I could find was a piece of wood shaped as a cross. I ran in front of Andrew and stood sturdily as the figure came towards us. I could hear the raspy breathing, the shuffle of footsteps and it crash into different things as it came closer as though it couldn't see where it was going.

The heavy breathing continued but the shuffle of footsteps seemed to have stopped, I didn't know where this thing was anymore, the breathing was coming from behind but when I turned to face the thing, the breathing changed direction. Each time I turned the louder the breathing seemed it was getting closer. My heart was racing as I realised that I had no idea where about it was.

Andrew had now gotten to his feet and luckily nothing was broken, his ankle was just a little bruised. I turned away from Andrew to look back into the darkness that was surrounding us, and noticed two yellow dots in front of me, a few inches above my eye level. Now and again they would blink out and then return, as though looking straight at me. I had no idea what they were, only that they were getting more and more enticing every time I saw them reappear.

My feet moved forwards on their own and the hand that was holding the wooden cross-seemed to go numb and I dropped my only source of protection. But I felt so happy, I felt as though I had been searching for this thing my whole life. A warm fuzzy feeling seeped through my skin, running from one limb to the next through my blood. My arms became a little red with the pressure this feeling was putting on my veins, and on my wrists and hands blue veins were clearly visible.

I needed to know what this thing was, it wanted me to find out and I couldn't hold back against it. I moved closer and closer, the little yellow dots becoming more like marble sized orbs in front of me. I was only a few feet away from touching them when I felt a hand on my arm. I spun round quickly, the hand cold and clammy. I looked up into the eyes of the owner of the hand and saw scared and worried looking eyes.

"Serena lets go!" Andrew shouted down at me, and eventually I realised what was happening. Again I felt a hand on my arm, but this time it was my other arm and the hand felt so horrible, the feeling that went through my body is almost indescribable. Almost instantly I knew this was not Andrews hand nor was it human. I turned my head slowly around to look at what had hold of me, my movements slow and shaky, my head not really wanting to see what could be the owner of the hand. My eyes slowly focused on something that was as white as a sheet, scars seemed to have been painted on this creatures face at a random aim and the eyes were as yellow as the sun. Huge white teeth smiled down at me, the gums invisible under the length of the huge fangs staring down at me.

I gasped and tried to pull myself away from it, my whole body falling into Andrew in the process and the arm that was held by this creature shaking violently as I tried to make it cease its grip. I could feel Andrew behind me trying to find something to steady his self with, I knew I was not heavy but I was also pushing against him, trying to get away from this… this beast.

"Stay still!" I heard a raspy voice and it sent shivers down my spine as it passed through my eardrums. I tried to push back even more knowing that it could understand and probably could do worse things to be with a brain. I ended up pushing Andrew back even further and he fell against a bookcase next to us and banged his head on one of the bottom shelves and was out cold.

"Andrew." I squeaked, not sure whom to be more afraid of, Andrew because he was unconscious and he couldn't defend himself, or me who couldn't even defend myself when I was conscious.

"Now look what you did. And I thought this would be fun." Came the voice again and Serena shivered from nerves and knelt down next to Andrew and looked up from her position on the floor.

"I wont let you touch him." She said, trying to sound calm, but it was more of a whimper. She could see bright white teeth as the thing smiled, they were unnaturally long and Serena gasped at such a sight.

"I'm not after him." It replied, the smile getting broader and broader as it descended on her.


	6. can it be true?

hi i hope y'all arent too scared... please read this, i hope you find it interesting.

_**Chapter 6**_

A huge scream could be heard coming from the basement and everyone in the house stood still, frozen as they heard the blood curdling sound. Not one of the teenagers hesitated as they streamed from their designated parts of the huge house towards the basement door that resided in the kitchen.

The quickest two was Raye and Chad and their faces fell as they realised they would have to go down the old wooden steps into the darkness of the basement. Raye looked at Chad and gave a kind of nervous whimper as she walked forwards. She was about to put her foot on the first step when she saw something hurtle itself out of the basement. Now it was her turn to scream. She screamed as she fell backwards onto Chad whilst Chad fell into the bin near the sink. The screaming only ceased when she saw who was standing in front of her.

"Andrew, what? Andrew where's Serena?" She asked worriedly as she had to pull herself to her feet as Andrew stood looking at the entrance to the basement. But she received no answer. "Andrew! Answer me!" She shouted at him as she tugged at his white shirt. Slowly he turned to look at her with a scarily white face.

"It didn't want me," He said slowly, his voice quivering.

"What didn't want you?" She asked worried at what he was going to reply.

"She thought it wanted me," He said again, not really making any sense to Raye. She turned him so that she was standing directly in front of him and moved his head so that he was in line with her, but his eyes were not looking into hers, they were looking over her head to a picture of Serena on the mantle piece.

"Andrew, please tell me what happened! Where's Serena?" Raye pleaded with him, her mind coming to a conclusion that she didn't like, didn't want to believe.

Slowly and reluctantly he bought his eyes down to meet hers and Raye could see fear in his eyes, pure fear.

"It wanted her." He ended then looked back up to where Serena's picture was.

Raye let him go and moved around the table to talk to Chad. She looked up at him and Chad could see worry in her eyes, worry that he knew was for Serena, and not for herself. "I need to go down there." She said to him, noticing that he was about to object she put her hand in front of his mouth, "I have to." She added slowly. Chad knew she meant it, knew it was final and nothing he said would deter her.

"Okay, but I'm coming with you." He said sternly and watched as Raye smiled approvingly back.

"Deal." She said and made her way towards the steps when something made her stop. She looked into the darkness and saw a bright light shine from down below. Something was happening down there, something unnatural and it was happening to her friend.

"Raye, what's going on?" She heard from behind her and watched as Darien, Amy and Greg ran into the kitchen. Amy ran to Andrew and Greg accompanied by Darien proceeded towards Raye and Greg near the Basement door.

"Something happened to Andrew and Serena down in the Basement, Andrew came out and we haven't seen Serena." Raye summarized for the boys.

"Serena's down there alone?" Darien asked, suddenly becoming frantic. "She's scared of her own closet, just imagine what she will be like being down there alone." Darien shot at Andrew, blaming him for any distress Serena might receive. Andrew turned to look at Darien.

" I don't think she's alone." Andrew said, watching Darien as his face became confused. Instantly after saying this Andrew turned his back on them once more.

"What's he on about? She must be! Who else could be down there?" Greg said, now joining the conversation.

"Andrew said something about IT wanted Serena and not him. Something down there has Serena. Something not normal." Raye said as she looked at each of the people in the room excluding Andrew. Darien looked at his best friend and sighed. There was only one thing to be done.

"Well let's go and see what Meatball head's up to shall we?" Darien said, walking towards the door. He used a little humour to see if he could brighten up the mood but everyone stayed wary and most definitely didn't smile.

The basement door was wide open and the darkness shone up from the underground level. Everyone had now arrived in the kitchen and everyone was informed of what was going to happen.

"But this is what happens in those horror movies. Teenagers go down into somewhere creepy because they hear a strange noise and they all get eaten, or mutilated or tortured or whatever, they never make it out alive, something creepy is always down there, were gonna die, were gonna die, were gonna die!" Amy shouted, the whole paragraph said in one breath. She slumped against the counter top and sighed.

"Are you done?" Darien said impatiently. Amy looked over at him and nodded. "Right then, I am going down there to get Serena, you can do whatever the hell you want. I will not let some _thing_ take her." Darien shouted at everyone. He walked over towards the door and put his foot on the first step. _No place to go now but down_. He thought as he took step by step further and further into the dark.

"Aww." Lita said as she was pushed into the side of the staircase.

"Sorry." Ken apologized as he pulled her back up straight. "I tripped."

"Will you two be quiet?" Darien whispered harshly back. Ken and Lita instantly stopped talking and continued the decent.

To Darien it seemed like the stairway went on forever, which meant the chance of finding Serena alive was further away. But after a few more steps he touched down onto sturdy ground and moved slowly away from the bottom so that others could stand beside him.

"Ah, so you all came together now I wont have to track you all down, one by one." Said a raspy voice somewhere behind the shelves.

Please let me know what you think, the person who can first tell me what they think is in the basement will have the next chappie dedicated to them. So get guessing, btw you only get one guess peeps, so start now! luv bobsxxxxxx


	7. Chapter 7

Well done KiwiKol, you got it right! the first person was actually anonymous, so the dedication must go to you KiwiKol. Thanks for reviewing!

Dedicated to KiwiKol!

What do you think so far? if you think it was scary at the beginning you havent read anything yet! Muahahahahaha! Please read this next chappie and tell me what you think! Thanks alot, luv bobs xxxxxxx

_**Chapter 7**_

Serena looked at her friends from the corner of the room, she had hoped everything would be all right, she didn't know this person, she didn't know what he was or what he could do to them. Serena had trusted him, she had allowed her friends to be in his mercy, she hoped beyond all hope she had done the right thing.

Raye sat looking at the new comer, she wasn't sure what to think of him, but she didn't get any bad vibes! (She could usually tell if someone was bad) This new man intrigued her, he was young but he looked like he had been worked to death, he was pitch white and his eyes were red.

"Do you understand then now?" The person said who was standing behind Serena. Raye's mind returned to the room and noticed that he was staring at her and smiling. The gang had found out that this stranger's name had been Marcus; he had lived in this house a long time ago. The next owner had killed Marcus and this murderer's name had been Peter. Peter had been someone who was kind to all, especially children, but one night he had changed, changed so that he never came out in the day, never talked to anyone he saw and always seemed to look poorly and sick.

"Are you saying that he was a vampire?" Amy said shocked.

"Yes my dear that is what I am saying."

"That would mean that you are a… a…a vampire?" Greg said, trying to hide his fear. (Well done to those who got it!)

"V….v…very good." He said, mocking Greg. "We can't sit around and wait for him to come to us, we need to get out of here and never return, probably destroy the house in the process if possible." He looked around. Seeing everyone's wary faces and scared features he sighed. "I can't beat him alone!" The vampire said, banging his fists on the stairs and walking around the back of the group, running his hands through his hair. He had had enough of this lot, he couldn't get them motivated, and the worst thing was that they were only kids.

"Please, I know it might be weird working with a vampire…" He started.

"Understatement of the year." Darien said, leaning against a post and glaring at the vampire.

"Darien." Serena said, warning and pleading at the same time.

"All I'm saying is that we don't even know if he is telling us the truth or not, if you haven't been listening- vampire, evil demon!" Darien said, moving forwards and walking around Marcus. "We can't trust him." He concluded, crossing his arms and standing next to Lita.

"I'm not asking you to trust me yet, I'm just asking you to think about what I'm saying." Marcus said, looking at everyone in turn. The whole lot of them seemed confused and scared, just like before. "Okay, lets make it simple for you muscle bound gentlemen and ladies. You stay here means you die. You leave means you could live but leave Rini's death un avenged. You stay, fight and destroy this demon, means you might die, but you will avenge Rini's death and save all others from his wrath." Marcus said, walking around the group, intrigued by each person's heartbeat. Some were scared, some were frightened, one was angry and one was very hungry.

Marcus looked around confused; there was something wrong in the basement. For one there were too many feelings and he could only sense the hunger of another vampire. He spun around, listening quietly and shushed anyone who tried to say anything. They were not alone in this basement he was here with them!

"Question; does anyone want to be vampire food?" Marcus asked, walking slowly through the group, looking up and down around himself. Darien and Serena looked at each other, wondering what he was doing. "I think I'd best put it in language you would understand. He's in the basement!"

Marcus made a start for the stairs and would have gotten up them if someone hadn't pulled at the back of his shirt, unbalancing him since his leg was in the air, and sending him flying backwards.

"Ladies first!" Darien said, looking at the vampire sprawled on the floor, he had vamped out on impact and now his face was all wrinkly and the fangs protruding out his mouth were huge.

"Whoa!" Chad said as he saw Marcus' true form. "Cool!"

"Chad, move!" Andrew shouted, pulling the intrigued teen away from the basement and up the stairs. Finally Chad had reached the top step, but the stairs below him seemed to become sticky and wet, he slipped, falling forwards and kicking out with his legs, sending Andrew back down into the darkness of the basement.

"NOOO!" Serena screamed as she lunged forward to go after him, but was held around the waist by Darien. "Andrew…." She cried.


	8. Chapter 8

here's the next chappie, sorry for the long wait, lots of luv and please review, bobs xxxx

**Chapter 8**

"Darien let me go!" Serena shouted through gritted teeth, trying to pry Darien's hands away from her waist.

"Serena there's nothing you can do." Darien said not even trying to hold on.

"We can try." Serena screamed, still trying to break free, "Darien let me go!" She yelled again when his hands didn't budge.

"I cant, I wont!" Darien said to her, not moving from that spot and pulling Serena further towards his chest. "He will kill you." Darien said, stating the fact, trying to dissuade her from wanting to follow Andrew down the stairs.

"I don't care, he was like my brother," Serena shouted at him, still wriggling in his grasp, tears forming in her eyes, "I cant just let him go." She sobbed, finally giving in and going limp in his arms, tears falling heavily down her cheeks.

Darien pulled her completely to his chest, holding her tightly, wanting to get rid of the pain but not being able to. He fought hard to keep tears from his own eyes as Andrew was his best friend, his death would be a great loss.

Across the room Mina was sobbing hard against Lita's chest. They had been dating for quite a while; Mina even admitted to the girls that she might have even loved Andrew. But Serena didn't want to hear about anyone else's pain, Andrew would be down there all alone, probably dead and she hadn't done anything to help.

Quickly knowing Darien's defences would be down she pushed against him, shoving him back against the counter and made for the basement, she was only a few steps away when the door slammed closed, locking and keeping her from getting inside.

"NOOO! You let him out, you hear me? You let Andrew go!" She screamed banging her fists on the door, "Please take me instead, take me!" Serena wailed, sliding helplessly down the door to land in a bundle on the floor.

Darien felt helpless, there was nothing he could do to make it any better, there was nothing he could say, no actions he could make, nothing. The weight of losing his friend was beginning to bore down on him and he needed to do something to keep his mind off of it, he needed to stay strong for Serena.

Before he could suggest they move a blood gurgling scream came from below. Serena jerked away from the door, it was Andrew- Peter was torturing him. Serena screwed up her face as another scream came from below and a loud bang, laughter followed, sick, insane laughter.

"Leave him alone, don't hurt him please!" Serena screamed, not banging on the door this time, she sat near the table, hands on ears, face screwed up, trying to block out the horrendous sounds. But no matter how much she tried she heard them, they seemed to be in her head, magnified by something. Andrew's screams of pain were getting louder, his protests becoming less.

The noises were torture in Serena's ears, the sounds were inhuman, no one could scream that much, no one could make those sounds.

"Make it stop Darien, make it stop." Serena pleaded, shaking her head, trying one last time to block out the sounds. Darien kneeled down in front of her, not sure whether to touch her or not, but before he tried to sooth her the sounds stopped. They were there one minute and not the next; death must have come for him.

"Its finished." Darien said, holding his hand out for Serena to take, she hesitated at first. To take his hand was to give in, to admit Andrew was dead and she couldn't do that!

"No, no I cant, its not over!" Serena protested, swatting his hand away and pushing herself to her feet. "Don't you realise what he's doing? He's taking us out one by one, Darien, and he wont stop till we are all dead." Serena cried, storming around the room.

"Serena please…" Amy begged with her, trying to stop her from working herself up.

"Don't 'Serena please' me, there is nothing we can do!" Serena shouted again, her throat becoming sore from all the talking and screaming.

"Is that it then?" Raye shouted, deciding to take the offence instead of being shouted at. "You're just going to give up now? After everything that's happened? He killed your god damn sister for Christ sakes and you're going to let him get away with it? You're weaker than I thought!" Raye taunted, turning away from Serena, trying to get her to retort back, it worked.

"I am not weak Raye!" Serena yelled, taking the bait.

"Yes you are, you can't see that you're letting him win! He's playing us all, trying to scare us into an easy kill! Well he wont scare me that easily and I'm not going out without a fight!" And with this Raye stormed out of the kitchen and into the hallway, shortly followed by a fuming Serena.

"Don't you walk away from me!" Serena screamed, turning Raye around.

"What's the matter Tsukino, scared I'm right?" Raye retorted. Serena paused at the use of her last name, no one had called her Tsukino for a long time, and everything was so fuzzy though in her memories of her past.

"I'm not scared of you Raye, you're just trying to cover up the fact that you are frightened with hatred and name calling. Well I see right through you and I don't care what you say, this is my house and you will do what I say!" Serena bellowed back, nearly knocking Raye off her feet with the sheer force. Raye was astounded, no one ever talked to her like that, Serena had never been so forceful in her words and it scared Raye, something was happening inside Serena, some change whether for the good or bad.

"Girls I think we should go somewhere with a locking door." Greg said, holding onto Amy tightly, afraid to let her go. Everyone nodded in agreement and looked at Serena questioningly, they hadn't been in her house much, if at all and didn't know their way around.

"My parents room has a lock on the door." Serena suggested looking around her friends noting all the agreed looks. "Okay then, we will go up there, umm do you think we should get some food first, there's no knowing how long we will be in there!"

So it was agreed, Serena, Lita, Amy and Greg would go up to the room and Darien, Raye and Chad would get some food.

Serena made her way up the long staircase, towards her parent's bedroom leading her friends. She had given Darien directions upstairs to get to her parents room and hoped he was better at navigating than showing his feelings. Lita, Amy and Greg stayed behind Serena, watching her every move, trying to keep away just incase she exploded again. Things were happening a lot in this area, not good most of them.

"Serena?" Came a voice from behind her. She looked around to notice Amy staring bewilderedly into the room next to her.

"Yer?" She asked, starting to walk over to them.

"Is your room meant to be red?"


	9. Chapter 9

Hi guys, im back with another chapter, sorry for the long wait on my updates, but i hope you will enjoy it anywho. lots of love bobs xxxxxx

**Chapter 9**

Serena slowly turned round and walked slowly back towards her bedroom door. And surely enough, the whole room was covered in blood, it covered the bedclothes, covered the walls, covered everything in sight. Serena gasped at the sight, all of her childhood friends (toys) had been ruined, the blood would never come out, how could someone be so cruel?

"Who do you think did this?" Serena asked, oblivious to the thought of it being Peter. People who are experiencing shock never really think of the obvious or use their initiative. Serena's thoughts slurred and she didn't know what to think. If they ever got out what would happen to her? She was brought quickly out of her thoughts by Amy's voice.

"The better question is: whose blood is it?" She said, turning to look at Greg then back at Serena. Everyone's faces were sad, instantly everyone thought of it being Rini's blood. Not that they wanted to admit it out loud.

Serena briefly turned to look at her friend before looking at the room again. Whoever it had been would have had a lot of blood, there was no way all of this could have come from a baby. Serena tried to think of some other possibility besides it being Rini, but no one else had gone missing and Andrew, as far as they all knew, was still downstairs in the basement dead or alive.

"I think we should make sure everyone downstairs is alright." Lita said, walking out the room and beginning the walk towards the top step.

"No." Serena said, stopping her in her tracks. "You guys go to my parents room and stay together, it's that one down there on the left. I'll go check on the guys." Serena said and everyone nodded. From all the shock no one thought a second about leaving Serena on her own. Serena knew she had already come face to face with the monster terrorizing her house, and if that blood in her bedroom was Rini's she needed to know.

It only took her a few minutes to cross the landing and descend down the stairs. Standing in the hall way was unnerving. She was on her own and this part of the house was a little darker than the rest. Her father had sensitive eyes and he liked to sit at the table at night and do his papers from work.

Serena had always liked playing tricks in the dark, pretending that her father couldn't see her, as she would sneak up to him and pounce on him. But she was too old to be sneaky and too big to go unseen and every time her father would know she was there and would be ready for the attack.

Quickly Serena decided to go the quicker way to the kitchen. It might have been darker, but it was the quickest. So quietly she made her way into the dining room. All the family had eaten at that table the night before, talking about their days and what was going to happen at the weekend. Rini had sat playing with her spoon and rearranging the mashed potato on her high chair.

Ever since Rini had been bored, she had bugged and annoyed Serena, pulling her hair, ripping her favourite tops, puking up on her before she went out. More than once she had grown attached to Serena's favourite toys and wanted them for herself, much to Serena's dislike. But her mother had told Serena to share. Rini was only a baby after all and Serena didn't play with toys any more. She was getting older, but things still remained sentimental value.

It was hard to believe that only a few hours before Rini had been alive, sleeping soundly upstairs in her room. Now Serena had no idea where she was or if she was even alive. Walking through the kitchen she heard noises. As though someone was breathing, it was getting louder as well, the closer she got to the door. Most likely the monstrous thing was standing on the other side of the doorway, waiting for her, waiting so that he can suck her blood and eat all of her organs.

The breathing sounded almost wanting. As though they couldn't find what they wanted, or they were searching for something with desire. The sound of the breathing gave Serena goose pimples as she listened.

Moving slowly, she walked towards the door, noticing that there were some of the fire pokers near the hearth. She picked up one, feeling a little better that there was something in her hand. Something that she could use to protect herself, if need be. It took her a while to pluck up the courage to move a little closer. It took her a few seconds to move the few metres towards the door, her hand was poised over the handle, ready to open it and face whatever was behind when she saw the handle move. She hadn't touched it. Whatever or whoever was on the other side of that door was coming through to her side.

This took Serena off balance. She had planned it all out, well sort of in her head. She would have the advantage and take this person by surprise, but now this person was coming through THE door that she herself had planned to walk through and confront the stranger.

Before Serena could rethink her strategy the door was open and the thing she had heard breathing rather heavily was standing before her.

"Serena." And instantly Serena felt a tear spill down her cheek.

"Andrew?" She asked, dropping the hot spike and staggering forward towards her best friend.

"Hey Sis." He said and held her as she fell into his arms. His clothes were ripped, his hair was all scruffy and sweat filled and his face was nearly black. But oblivious to Serena, there was an unusual glint in his eyes, a hungry look. She was too happy and too besotted knowing that he was ok, that she didn't notice his grip tightening on her and his teeth growing longer.


End file.
